Bitter Sweet
by Public91998
Summary: Yugi's in a relationship, totally "happy". Yami is just they guy he met on the way home, he means nothing. So why does receiving his phone number mean so much? And how much does he want to tell his "lovely boyfriend" about said stranger? WARNING! TRIGGERS: RAPE, SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, AND MORE... YEAH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me, and I just kinda felt like writing something kinda… Dark today, you know? It's kinda random, kinda gorey, sad, but maybe I'll make it into a yaoi, who know~? Well I hope you enjoy it either way~!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything except for the idea of the story. Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me, but god I wish it did.**

**Summary: Yugi's in a abusive relationship, and he wants out. But just how far with this boy go to get there? **

**Warning: Trigger warning, possible rape, language, alcohol abuse, just… Just prepare yourself for anything.**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Happy? **

**Let us begin!**

You were late, again.

Fuck why couldn't you run faster?! Why did you have to get so intrigued by that stupid exhibit?! You just prayed with every fiber of his body that HE wasn't home yet… He can be scary when he's angry, but you know that first hand, wouldn't you? You subconsciously touch your wrist, which he thankfully didn't break, but he was close to it. You fear what he might do next.

You make it to the stairs of your apartment and gulp, freezing at the top step. You could hear footsteps on the other side of the door.

Fuck, he was home. There was no way you could just sneak in now. You have to confront him now. You take one last look around you, stalling. You know you won't be able to go out for a while, might as well take in the view. You take a deep breath, then took out your keys to leisurely unlock the door. Closing your eyes, you step inside, and brace for impact.

You're glad you did.

As soon as you closed the door behind you, you felt the familiar pain of being clocked with an all too familiar fist. You hold back a yelp of pain as he slams you into the door behind you. You feel his hand around your neck, and the pressure that's slowly taking away your ability to breathe. He doesn't just knock you out; he's going to make you stay awake to feel the pain. _'The lesson will be learned better this way; I'm doing this for you.'_ He says, and he's right. You are just worthless, and he was just kind enough to put up with you, to love such a worthless being.

The hold tightens and you gasp again, trying to catch some air before the supply is cut from you completely. You resist the urge to claw at his hand, knowing it will leave you nowhere good. You slightly whimper and try desperately to look into the icy cold eyes. They're glaring, just like the usual, and you try not to make any more noises. He lets go of your throat and you gasp for air. He grabs onto your hair and harshly yanks it towards him. This causes you to wince slightly, seeing you have to stand your tippy toes to get eye to eye with him. He sneered in my face and gave me a rough slap. He slams you into the door again, and you begin to get dizzy. But he won't let you black out. That would be the easy way out.

Your boyfriend growls at you, and moves so that his face is right in front of yours. He spits on you, and roughly tugs at your hair. You're forced to look right into his eyes, and you're used to seeing those icy blue eyes usually burring with hatred and disappointment. You wanted to look away, but his piercing stare held you in place.

He growls again, and spat at you, "You're late."

You shiver slightly in fear, and you remain quiet. You let him take your rage out on you. He makes a displeasing noise and backhands you roughly. You he a snap and your nose starts bleeding and you know it's broken. You whimper slightly, only to receive a rough tug on your hair. 'He's very displeased with you, you know.' You tell yourself and try not to wither beneath his gaze. He tries to lift you by your hair, causing a large chunk to be roughly pulled out. You're freed, but not for long. You are slammed into the door again, and you're tempted to cover your already bleeding nose. But he places both hands on either side of your face, and leaned in close. You felt trapped. He smirked, knowing exactly how you felt, and continues to make eye contact.

"You are 10 minutes late, you little slut. You were supposed to make me dinner 20 minutes ago. Where. Were. You?" He drags the last three words out to make a point, and you want to look down so badly. You don't want to make eye contact. You want to be anywhere but here. But there's no way out of this. You take a shaky breathe, about to explain, only to be kneed the gut harshly. You cough blood. You know you're hurt bad, but you can't do anything. He'll decide how hurt you are and if you need to go see the house doctor. He's not a real doctor, but he keeps you alive, and for that you're not so sure it's worth living this. But if it's for him… Since you love him, you'll put up with this.

"You smell al little different, do I need to mark you again?" He smirks a bit and actually starts pulling you towards the bedroom. You panic, you're scared, and you want to scream. But you know that will get you nowhere.

Your name is Yugi Motto, and you're in an abusive relationship with a man you thought would never harm you, Seto Kaiba.

**Hey there! Yes, it's me, and I'm back with another story! I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I've already got one up, but hey, I love Yu-Gi-Oh so much. **

**I was actually thinking if this would be a Homestuck fanfic, or a Yu-Gi-Oh! One, what do you guys think? Even if you don't like it I think I'm going to continue with this one… I like the idea? Or just… I dunno, little devils D:**

**But hey! I'm feeling down so down writing you shall get! :DD Well… That's all! R&R Please, and I'll see you next time! Until then, bye my lovely demons~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! ^^ Glad to see you! Well… compute see you? Even though I can't really… ANYWAY!**

**I'm so so so SO happy you decided to stick with this! This might sounds weird, but I liked writing that, so dark themes, yay~! Also, I'm thinking about writing a HS FF? Thoughts? Please PM me please! ^^ **

**Also, you might've noticed I'm trying to write from the 2****nd**** person perspective, how am I doing? **

**Alright, you're bored of me asking for advice and want the freaking story! Well, I shall deliver! Enjoy~!**

**Warning: Trigger warning, rape, language, alcohol abuse, just… Just prepare yourself for anything.**

**Diclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me, stop making me say it! **

_Your name is Yugi Motto, and you're in an abusive relationship with a man you thought would never harm you, Seto Kaiba._

You wake up, and pain pulses through your body. The sheets around you are covered in blood and… you shamefully look away at the white sperm splattered on the bed sheets. Your behind hurts like hell, and your nose throbs. You can't breathe out of it, so you are now taking deep breathes through your mouth. You move to slowly stand when you feel something wet slide down your leg. You shudder at this and grab some of the already dirtied sheets and attempt to clean yourself and you listen carefully past the pounding in your head. No footsteps. Thank goodness, you thought. You didn't know if you could deal with facing him after last night. You carefully stand, and drip as much as you can on the ruined sheets, making sure nothing else needed cleaning. After a good while of leaking, you carefully stand, and try to stretch when you feel and sudden pain in your lower back. Yelping, you cover your mouth and wince as you carefully slide a hand down you back. You feel scratch marks, new and old, and then yelp again when you touch something wet at the base line of your hip.

Blood.

Instead of freaking out, you just sigh and grab the sheets again, trying to find a clean spot. No way you wanted to get... THAT inside your wound. You wince and apply pressure on the wound. You try your best to stand and you realize you'll have a limp, and slowly shake your head. You seriously didn't want to deal with this. Slowly, you open the bedroom door, and make your way down the hall and the first door to the right. You cautiously knock on the door, making sure Mast- no, Seto wasn't in there. Getting no answer, you nervously open the door, relieved to find it empty. Quickly as you can with your new-found wound, you hobble to the tub, and turn on the water. Seto didn't want you using the hot water, so you take a rather cold shower. It's not that bad, actually; it stings your wound a bit but it clears your head. You start to wonder when he started to act like... like this. When his promise to you was broken into a million pieces. You clench your eyes shut to stop the tears.

'No use crying now, you have a wound to take care of.' You think to yourself and glance down, happy to see no fresh blood. Must've stopped bleeding while I was sleeping it seems... Or maybe it just needed the pressure your applied, who knows. But you notice that the water's turning red, and take your hip out of the line of the water. It was probably clean enough anyway. You quickly clean yourself and step out of the tub, grabbing a random towel. You start drying yourself off when you realize you'll have top clean the towel as well. Sighing, you drying yourself off and wrap the towel around your waist anyways, deciding you could really care less. And that your hip need your attention at the moment. Somewhat crouching, you're able to pull the first aid from under the sink and get to work. You soon realize that you'll need to restock soon, but have what you need to patch yourself up, You're so glad you know how to do this much.

After completely taking care of your leg, you grab the towel and the dirtied sheets and hobble to the washing machine, putting stain remover on the stains and what not. You dump everything into the washer, set the dial, and hit the start button. You have no idea what you're doing half the time, but it seemed to mostly work. You realize that you'll have to clean the bedroom as well, so to please Seto in case it's another bad day. Trying not to use your bad hip, you start to clean the bedroom when you notice the time: 10:39am. You had all day to- No, you'll probably just forget to do it and he'll get mad and... No, you don't want to remember last night. Soon, you realize all you need to do is vacuum and you'll be done with cleaning the room. You then walk to the closet, pull out the vacuum, and get to work vacuuming the room. After a good 15 minutes, you've vacuumed almost anywhere you possibly good, and then remember the sheets. You quickly move to unload the sheets and put then in the dryer, doing what needed to be done and rested against the wall behind you.

'That's one less thing to worry about... What am I forgetting... Oh! Dishes!' You remember as you wobble towards the kitchen. You are then greeted with a chore list, and groan. But you do them anyways, taking an hour and a half to get everything else done. When you're done with everything, you sigh in relief and plop down on the couch. You stretch carefully, having to remember your hip, and retch for the remote. You turn on the TV and turn the volume on low. You decide that maybe you'll rest for a few minutes, you just pray it wasn't a bad day. You roll on your non-hurt hip and stare at the TV, just waiting for him to come home. Maybe you will rest... He can't get mad if everything's done...

You're rudely shaken awake, and almost fall off the couch. You're greeted by a gruff voice and an all too familiar presence.

"Get up, Yugi. Can you stand?" He asks, not bending over to see if you're alright or anything. Which is fine, since you were alright and he was the man in change. You simply nod and stand, keeping your gaze lowered, just how he wanted you to. You hear a smirk in his voice and try yout best not to flinch.

"Good, I'm hungry after a long day of running an company, go make me food." He demands, and sits on the couch. That was that. You nod and hurry to the kitchen, to be stopped by a whistle.

"Oh, Yugi, you forgot something." The smirk was still in his voice. You begin to panic, and go through the entire chore list. There is nothing you could have-

Oh.

He wanted that.

Grumbling a bit, you walk back over to him and kiss him on the cheek, and whisper, "Welcome home, Master." He grunts in approval and you hurry back to the kitchen, thinking of a dinner he'd like. Seto starts actually talking, meaning that he had a good day, meaning that he might go out tonight... Meaning he might not come back home for a day. Meaning you might not have to deal with him today... There you go, thinking like that. Just.. Don't get caught saying that stuff out loud, because we all know where you end up if you do. You shudder and then feel arms around you. You freeze and he laughs, pulling you closer to him.

"You know... I had a really good day today.." he murmurs in your hair.

"Mmm?" You make an interested noise, hopefully he won't take it as in offence. He doesn't and chuckles, sliding his hand down your body. The thought make you want to throw up, but you keep it together as he rests his chin on your shoulder.

"Think I might go out, meet some of the workers somewhere, you know?" He asks, like he always does. He continues sliding his hands lower and your begin to get nervous, being so close to the stove. You just slowly nod, and pry he doesn't get mad. He seems a bit irritated by this, and you gulp, thinking of ways to calm him down.

"Don't wait up. You know the rules, right? Also, you're grounded from going outside until further notice." You want to scream, but you keep it in, and he makes a displeased noise, moving closer to you, making you move closer to the stove. Oh no.

"Seems like you're not as disappointed as last time. What, no fight? No noise? You know I like that pretty voice of yours." He chuckles to him self and turns on the stove.

Fuck.

You begin to panic and try to pull away, only causing him to dig his nails into your thigh. You whimper slightly, and you swear the man behind your shivered. He grabbed a hold of your hair, and you wince, knowing where this was going, not liking it at all. You wonder if you can talk your way out of it. You gulp as your head is forced you close your eyes. He smirks, you just know he's smirking, and you feel his mouth on your neck. You don't have time when he bites down hard and you yelp, causing him to let out a small moan of his own. You knew he got off on this stuff... Maybe you can learn to like it. He's sucking on the spot, causing more blood to be pumped out of your veins and you shiver, deciding now would be a good time to lead him away from the stove. You take a deep breath and breathe out, "Ma-Master~?"

He instantly pulls you away from the stove and shove you against the refrigerator. You wince, having a magnet wedged between your shoulder blades. He smirks down at your, when his phone rings. He tried to ignore it but picks up after the fourth ring, answering with a sharp, "What." I could picture the person on the other end actually flinching at the icy tone. After a few seconds, he slowly released his hold on me, but I didn't dare move. he seemed to have forgotten all about me, and seemed to be... Oh go was he flirting with the person...? You feel a bit sick. Why was the man you love doing this? Why was he doing this right in front of you? He walks away from you, picks up his coat, and swiftly leaves, slamming the door behind him. You slowly remove yourself from the refrigerator, and sink to the ground, ignoring the pain coming from your had just witnessed your loved one, Seto Kaiba, cheat and flirt with somebody else over the phone. You started to question the reason why he kept you around; out of boredom? Lust, maybe? Could be out of pure pleasure... Maybe still out of love? No, you don't think people in love actually do this kind of thing... Right? At least you think they don't. Maybe this was your special kind of love.

You continue to let your mind wonder as you curled up in a ball on the kitchen tile. You suddenly feel like sobbing, so that's exactly what you do. You don't really care who hears anymore. You don't care if he even comes back anymore. You just wanted to be left alone, for good. But secretly, you just wanted to be loved. You just wanted Seto to be like he used to; he used to give the warmest hugs, and the gentlest kisses, almost like butterfly kisses. He used to surprise visit you, where'd you just snuggle on the couch. He used to get you things, expensive things that you didn't really want to kept because he bought them for you. He used to be so romantic... Where did that Seto go? Was it all a ploy? Did he want you to get of your friends for him? So they wouldn't come looking... So the wouldn't care about you? Was the soul reason for you moving in with him really just for this; for you to be his little toy..? You're sobbing bad, now, and these thoughts aren't making you feel any better about yourself. You're realizing your mistakes. You're realizing that you're worthless in his eyes. You... You don't think you can do this... Suddenly, you're snapped out of your thoughts but a sudden stinging in your hip. Looking down you see... Oh, you've seemed to have irritated the wound. Silly you. But.. it feels nice.. it feel real. And real is what you really needed right now. So you lay there, sobbing, and irritating your wound until you're forced to change the bandages.

Your name is Yugi Motto, and you have never felt so real ever since you moved into this bitter sweet place.

**YOOOO~!**

**Yikes... Yugi's getting depressed... But can you really blame him?**

**I'm so sorry if this chapter didn't make sense or if it's just rambling, I haven't been sleeping well and well... This is the result ^^; **

**Also, not having my laptop makes it harder to keep track of things here and there and I just... TT^TT **

**My life is sooo haaarrrdddd *sarcasm* **

**But anyways, my little devils, I really hope you like this story! Please R&R, I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise!**

**Until the, stay tooned, my lil demons~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Another chapter~! :D Yay! If you liked this, thanks! **

**Replies for reviews: **

**Kale: Well, I kinda see Kaiba as an abusive boyfriend Dx it works for the story, but thank you very much! ^^ Also! Your comment makes sense to me, so again, thanks!**

**Anon: Thank you! And yes, he is, isn't he? I kinda see him like that though :/ and thank you so much!**

**DarkHeartInTheSky: Thank you so much for the pointers! Yes, I'm sorry for the spelling, I'm not that good at that v.v Thank you for your comment! **

**Thank you all for your comments! And I really hope you enjoy this story! **

_Your name is Yugi Motto, and you have never felt so real ever since you moved into this bitter sweet place._

The rest of your week seemed to go on like this. Seto would have his way with you, leave, and you'd pick at your wounds. You weren't sure why, but you felt alive when you irritated them, and it seemed to be the only escape in this place. You've been left alone to think about, and you were planning on killing yourself. You had the perfect set up to, and there wasn't anybody in this world stopping you, was there?

You were currently sitting in the bedroom, naked and vulnerable and just tired. You knew Seto wouldn't like having dirty sheets, but at that moment you really couldn't care less. In fact, you didn't really care about anything anymore. You couldn't feel anymore.

You didn't feel yourself stand up.

You didn't feel yourself walk out of the room.

You didn't feel yourself walking towards the window.

You didn't feel anything when you opened the window and stood on the ledge.

You didn't think, you didn't reconsider, you just took a step forwards, and fell, and the sudden rush made you feel like you were flying. You closed your eyes and let go of everything, happy for once that it'll all be over soon.

But you weren't suspecting the ground to feel like this. You felt a sudden pain in your head and found you couldn't open your eyes. You guess you couldn't go the easy way out, you were supposed to suffer. It was worth it when you slowly lost touch with this cruel world.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Slowly, you open your eyes, to an unfamiliar white room. You head instantly starts to throb, and you let out a low moan of pain. Was Heaven supposed to hurt like this; or where you in Purgatory? That would make sense; you'll have to earn your passage. Sighing, you rolled your head to the side, half hoping that just ending it would be easy enough.

You expected to be alone in too bright room, but when you turn your head to the other side, there was another person in the room. You first thought you were going crazy; this person looked almost exactly like yourself, only they appeared to be older. They were wearing all black, and appeared to be in a sling. You quickly turn your head straight forward, and groan in pain, cursing at the sharp pain in your head soon followed but another in your leg. You hear movement next to you and know it's too late to try to pretend that you're asleep, so you just prepare yourself to anything that might happen next.

But you're not prepared for that soft tone of voice, almost calming, asking you if you were alright. You blink and slowly look at his face. He's got a bruise on his face, and the most beautiful red eyes you've ever seen. You have to take a breath, you can't talk. So, you slowly nod, wincing slightly at the sharp pain reminding you of your head injury. The guy next to you doesn't seem convinced, and slowly sits down on the bed, making sure to sit away from your legs.

"You jumped out a window, falling on me and giving yourself a broken leg and a serious head concussion. I don't think you're okay." He says as he shifts himself towards you. You can't help but roll your eyes and reply without thinking:

"Then why'd you ask?"

You quickly shut your mouth and lower your gaze, inwardly cursing at yourself for being so stupid! You can't say things like that! He'll surely kill you for th—was he… laughing?

Sure enough, this man sitting on your bed was laughing at your comeback. You're scared at his reaction, but you're also curious. What have you said that was so funny? You just insulted him and he's laughing? Is he crazy, or is he just going to laugh then beat the shit out of you? Oh shit. That's probably what's going to happen, you think and you try to pull away from him, only causing you more pain and you yelp.

The man stops laughing and looks at you… Was he concerned or was he done with his laugh and going to hit you. You couldn't tell, but you knew it wasn't going to be good. His eyes seem to… soften? You were even more confused, when was he going to hit you? Was it when your guard was down? When nobody could help you? You just wanted to get this over with. But instead, he scoots off the bed and walks over to your side, resting his hand on the bed.

"Hey, take it easy, okay? Try not to move so much, you need to heal properly." He says, looking at your leg, then you realize the cast around your left arm. How did you not realize how hurt you were?! You look back at the man, who's still talking, or more like rambling. "They say they're pretty bad, worse than my own break. So you'll probably need crutches… If you could use them…"

You study him, and you realize that his arm's in a sling and casted. You wince slightly, trying to realize how you didn't see that before! You look back up at him, and he seems friendly enough, completely the opposite from Seto… Oh god. Seto! He'll be so pissed when he finds out about this! Oh God… Oh God they've probably seen the bruises, the wound on your hip, everything oh God what was going to happen to Seto?! You didn't want him to get in trouble… But you didn't want him to find out you were here… Oh God you were so scared, you were shaking. You felt the tears there before the started falling. You kept hearing the man's voice but ignored it. You had to calm down, you knew that, but you couldn't! How were you supposed to calm down when your boyfriend might leave you forever?! Or worse, he was forced to leave you and taken to prison! How could you live with yourself if that happened?! He'd surly kill you when he got out! This was your fault, why couldn't have you just died?!

"Hey! Kid, oh shit, kid! You need to calm down, okay?! Shh, everything's going to be alright, okay? No need to panic." The voice was back… and it seemed so comforting. You opened your eyes, not realizing that they were shut, and looked over to the man now holding your hand. You weren't as surprised that he was holding your hand; you were surprised that you were holding his back, tightly. He was trying to calm you down, and it seemed to be working. You looked up at him, and he was gently smiling at you.

"Kid… No, kid isn't a good thing to call you, obviously since you aren't a child. My name's Yami, who are you?" The man kindly asks for your name… and you find yourself giving it to him without realizing it.

"Yugi? Well, Yugi, starting today, you are my new best friend, okay? I'm going to look out for you, so don't worry about it, alright? I'll look after you." Yami continues to smile at you with that friendly smile, and you can't help but reach out for his hand again and squeezing it, to make sure this is real. You get a squeeze in reply and you feel yourself crying, but not out of sadness.

Your name is Yugi Motto, and today, you made your first friend in a long time.

**YOOO! I just thought of an idea: I'ma uploads two chapters at the same time~! I think it'll be easier, no? But anyways, hoped you liked this chapter! R&R and tell me what you think! ^ - ^ I love to hear from all of you lovely devils~! :3 **

**Also! I'll be working on my other Yami/Yugi story, which is still dark but hey, I like writing that kinda stuffies so whatever :P **

**Just another random thingy here, but I just wanna hug all yall so much! SO here! *INTERNET HUG SQUEEZE!* Love you all, see you next time, my little demons~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! How's it goin? Second chapter for today~! :DD I just wanna say thanks for stinking me and such, or gosh this is awesome~!**

**Sorry I'm a day late! .; But not by much! Hopefully! **

**Warnings: Same as last time, triggers so be careful!**

**Disclaims: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sadly…**

_Your name is Yugi Motto, and today, you made your first friend in a long time._

You woke up to the sound of squeaky wheels. You hadn't realized that you had fallen asleep! Oh gosh, Yami must think—Wait… Where is Yami? You feel something on you hand and you look over to see Yami, sitting right next to you, holding your hand. You were relived and squeezed his hand in your own reassurance. He squeezed your hand back and you sighed in relief. You head a soft cough and turn towards your nurse, who was awkwardly standing behind a cart. You don't realizing her at all; but she smiles gently at you.

"Hi, my name's Ryo, and I'm just going to do some basic checkups on you, okay?" She continues to smile sweetly, and you can't decide if you like her or not.

She slowly approaches you, and you can tell she's not trying to scare you off. You're grateful, but you're slightly irritated that she's doing this! You can see why but… You don't want to be treated like a baby! You get a better look at her and realize that _she_ was actually a _he_.

You feel slightly embarrassed at the mistake and return a small smile back at him. Ryo finally makes his way over to you and proceeds to do the basic checkups as quickly as he could for these kinds of things. He asked you things about your life and you answered him as vaguely as possible. You got off the topic of yourself and started talking about things in general. You found you two used to go the some school, and that you both like games.

After an hour of talking to him [Yami actually joining this time], you decided that you liked him and felt like you could open to him. He got called out of the room and you sadly waved after him.

Yami said he needed to get something really fast, and you nodded and he left the room. After he left, the room felt, for the first time, empty. You felt alone, but you forced yourself to create a distraction. Yami would be right back, so there was no need to worry, right? He was your friend, so there was no need to doubt him. Five minutes had ticked by, and Yami hadn't returned yet. You began to get anxious. You realize it's only been five, no six minutes now, and you're freaking out already. You're wondering why this is, and this it hits you: You were so used to being along most of the time, and Yami was the first person in a long time who didn't just want to fuck you, or want to harm you. Yami actually seem to have wanted to help you. He wanted to be your friend.

When that door opens, though, you want to jump and hug whoever it is. But you weren't expecting it to be… Oh god, anybody—no, _**anything**_ would've been better than seeing HIM.

Then, he speaks, and you can feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Yugi. What do you think you're doing here?" Seto growls as he marches into the room. You want to curl up into a small ball, or just move away, but the sling keeping your broken leg up was preventing you form moving. He growls and marches over to you.

"What I heard was that you tried jumping. You _jumped_ out of the second story _**window**_! And here you are, still fucking breathing! Well," He grabs a fistful of your hospital gown, "we're going to have fix that, won't we?" He smirks and raises his fist, and you close your eyes. At least you would be getting what you wanted now.

But you didn't feel the impact of anything. You feel Seto's hold on you slowly slack, and you just _HAVE_ to see what did it. You turn your head towards the door, where a very pissed off Yami. You see that Seto and Yami were having a glaring match, but when Yami actually stepped into the room, Seto completely backed off of you, and walked towards him. You could tell that they were sizing each other up, and even though Yami had a cast, you weren't about to bet on the other guy.

"Can I help you with anything, _sir_?" Yami venomously asked Seto, who gritted his teeth.

"Yes. You can start by explaining to me why my boyfriend's in the hospital and labeled for suicidal attempt?" You wince at this, and want to shrink down. You didn't want Seto to figure it out, you just wanted the pain to stop, and so you wouldn't have to deal with him—not it any longer. But here he is, you're very alive, and he's very pissed off. Yami didn't seem bothered by the request, but he didn't change his tone of voice or his piercing gaze. He explained to Seto that you had jumped for your two-story window, and it was a medical miracle you had survived. He explains that he was the one who broke our fall, and even though he was damaged, he wasn't holding charges. After the explanation, Yami continues to stare Seto down, eyes not wavering once.

"Now that I've explained myself, it's your turn. Clarify to me why you thought it was a good idea to lay your filthy paws on Yugi who, by the way, is injured and has no way to defend himself. Why did you think that speaking to him in that tone of voice and ALMOST hitting him was a decent idea?"

Yami's questions came out rather cold, and you actually end up shivering, from what, you don't know. But you do know Seto is not pleased, and you have no way to make him pleased. You don't know what to do, fuck; you didn't want him to see you like this! This was because you knew something like would happen, yet you didn't think that Seto would be his hostile towards a different person other than yourself.

A loud smack brings you back to the present moment, and you look up instinctively to see that Seto as slammed his fist into the wall. You see Yami is rather upset but you remain quiet; you really don't want to interfere with these two. You knew whoever dared wouldn't last long. Seto finally shoots you a heated glare and storms out of the room. When he exists, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in. Yami nervously runs a hand through his hair, grabbing it and seeming to be deep in thought and he began to pace.

After a while, you can't take the silence any longer, and you nervously clear your throat. Yami doesn't appear to have heard you, so you clear your throat once more and speak up.

'Y-Yami?" You say faintly, fiddling with some of the bedding between your fingers. He comes to a stop and blinks, and faces you. He then nods at you and slowly sits on the bed.

"Yes Yugi? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The questions came spilling out of his mouth, if you could have you would have covered his mouth with you own hands. Your head was pounding, thoughts racing though, trying to make sense of what has just happened. But I couldn't believe it... He left you, you thought he loved you? He seems to have changed in many ways but you thought that he still loved you… Did he love you? You felt hands on your cheeks, and they feel wet. You look at Yami and you realize you've been crying. If Seto didn't love you anymore, then there was no point of you. You don't deserve anything anymore, you're worthless—

"Yugi, who was that guy, how do you know him?" You feel an arm around you and pull you into something warm. You slowly reach up and grab onto his shirt, and start to cry on him. You're distressed and need to feel something, anything right now.

Yami continues to hold you, and you're able to calm your breathing down. You slowly pull back and look at him, and realize that he's asked a question. You continue to look at him, and he continues to look back at you. You feel like nothing matters anymore, and your feel a strange peace come over you.

"His name is Seto Kaiba, and he and I are—he's… He's my boyfriend."

**HEY THERE! Oh my gosh I am SO sorry! It's been a while, hasn't it? **

**Well, here I am, and I'm sorry in advance for any more waiting! . **

**I hope you like it, and please, my lovely devils, tell me what you think! **

**Until next time, my lovely demons~ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I'll try to post this today, okay? What's up?**

**Well, I'm having writer's block in my other story! .; **

**Oh well, enough rambling! Here's a chapter for you!**

**Warning: Triggers, domestic violence, suicidal thoughts, and self harm.**

**Disclaimers: I-I.. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay? ;-;**

"His name is Seto Kaiba, and he and I are—he's… He's my boyfriend."

Your name is Yugi Moto, and you're feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. You can't stop Yami from pacing, and you can't seem to convince him everything's alright.

"If everything was alright you wouldn't be here!" He counters, and you're left staying silent and him continuing to pace the room. You might feel uncomfortable, but you think you would have felt worse if he left you out of anger. You don't think you could have dealt with that.

Ryo comes back into the room, only to check up on you and tries to get you to eat something. You're not in the mood to eat anything after the encounter, and how Yami's acting; you don't think you could stomach anything. Ryo tries to start a conversation, but you and Yami weren't much helping to contribute, so he sighs and tells you he'll be back later. You turn your head and stare at the door, worried that HE'll come back in here and take you back to the hell house. You're worried, and you don't hear the nearing footsteps, and you flinch when you feel someone grab your hand. Your turn over to see Yami. You gulp, thinking he's angry. But you look into his eyes and he looks determined, and he smiles a reassuring smile at you.

"Yugi, I might not have known you for that long, but I will promise you this; I am going to help you. Wither it's with that di—jerk or with anything else. Promise me you'll talk to me, okay Yugi?" Yami sounds like he wants your conformation, like he wanted you to understand what you were agreeing with. You slowly nod your head, knowing that you could trust this Yami. He smiles in relief and suddenly hugs you. It isn't a bone crushing hug, yet it wasn't a weak noodle arm hug either. It was a different feeling, a feeling that you haven't had in a while.

A feeling you would get around… That you would get around old friends. The very same friends that Seto made you get rid of to prove your love to him. The same friends you would laugh with and spend time with. Was Yami… going to be your friend now? You notice that you're hugging him back, and you're noticing that his shirt's getting damp… Oh, that was you, you were crying. But you don't feel sad in the slightest. In fact, you're feeling quite the opposite. For the first time in a long time, you're actually happy enough to cry.

You stay in your embrace for a long time. No, you don't care how long it's been, you've lost track of time. You just love the feeling of being safe and warm and protected in those arms. You have to pull away when you realize that Yami's been bending over the hospital bed for this entire time and you felt guilty about that. He stretches his back out and smiles at you and you wipe your face as clean as you can. You get this sudden thought that maybe he's just doing this out of pity, because you're just a thing he must fix. But you don't really mind if that makes him be your friend, as selfish as that sounds.

Yami looks at you and slowly sits on the bed. "I think it's time… That you tell me what the deal with that guy is."

You gulp.

No, you can't tell him.

You can't tell anybody!

But the way he's looking at you… You want to tell him!

But… But you're scared.

Will he leave you too? Was this all just a game and when he hears how bad it is, will he realize he's in too deep and needs to get out fast?

No, Yami's not like that…

"Yugi. Please, I know it must be so scary but you need to tell me about it. This will help you, please trust me." He says softly as he gently grabs your hand. He gives it a gently squeeze and looks directly at you. You decide it's now or never, and you take a deep breathe.

"O-Okay… I guess it's best to start at the beginning…"

"_Grandpa, they're here! I'm going to head out now!" You say, quickly running down the steps, backpack flapping behind you, half closed. You're trying to shove your shoes on and finish the piece of toast in your mouth. You hear a familiar happy voice behind you,_

"_Alright Yugi, but be home before 5!" Grandpa calls after you, as you nod that you understand and you're out the door. You're greeted by an accustomed arm slung around your shoulders, and by the playful teasing between two of your closets friends about something stupid, and the silly flirting they do on the way to school. This was your last year and you couldn't say you weren't excited. Your friends continued to talk when you noticed something different; there was somebody following you guys to school. You interrupt Joey, the friend with the arm slung around your shoulders, but gently bumping him with your elbow. You raise your eyebrow and nod your head backwards towards the guy following you. Joey furrowed his brows, nodded, and let go of you. The group stops and looks at Joey, who's walking towards the guy who's following you. You all watch to your amazement as the man stops to meet him, and Joey and him seem to have an intense conversation. _

_The man is a good two feet taller than Joey, but they seem equally matched. They start to yell and everybody seems to be a bit nervous, so you decided you need to pull him out of there before somebody started to pull punches. As you approached, you noticed the man had piercing blue eyes, and a chocolate brown hair. You notice that he's dressed a bit fancier than the rest of you, in a white suit and carrying a brief case. You see that he's glaring at Joey and said friend was red in the face with anger. _

_Time you use the sweet little brother card, you thought. _

"_Um…" You say softly, tugging at Joey's sleeve. "We should get going.." You chance a look at the man to see he's staring straight at you. You blush slightly at the instance look, and feel a familiar arm lead you away from the scene. You could feel eyes on your back the entire way. Your friends seem worried, and Joey uses certain words to explain the strange man. You look back to see he's not following you anymore, but he's not moving either. _

_During school, your imagination seems to take you to dream land, and you're thinking about who the man in the white suit could be. Your friends start to worry, but you reassure them that you're fine. Joey still can't get over the fact that he's an extremely rude ass, and you have to laugh. Joey seems to bring that out in people, and seeing as he has a terrible temper, it must've made the guy a real ass. You all walk outside to eat lunch when you see him again—that man! He was leaning against one of the trees outside school grounds. You were about to say something when Joey spotted him and made an extremely irritated noise. _

"_Guys, guess who's back?" _

"_Should we inform a teacher?"_

"_Nah, Tristion an' I can take 'im." _

"_I gotcha back, Joe, let's do this."_

_So they two muscles of your group of friends went over to the man and confronted him. The man calmly walked over to the gate and they had a coverstation. You believe that there was less yelling because Tristion was there, but you were still nervous. Anzu, they only girl in the group, lead you away from the boys and to your usual eating spot: A table under a big flower tree. You and her both dust the surface off and set your lunches down. _

_The boys return way later then you expected, and you're both relieved but nervous that they're finally back. What took them so long? Are they okay? Anzu was the first to break the silence. _

"_So? What happened?"_

"_He's just a creepy ol' pedo, don't worry, he won't be coming round here anymore."_

"_But what happened? What did he want?" _

"_Well, he wanted to know a lot of things about… Well... He wanted to know a lot of things about Yugi." _

_You gulp. Was this man somebody your grandfather knew? Or was he your new stalker? Whoever he was, you wanted nothing to do with him. _

"_Don't worry, Yug', you're safe with us. No matter what, we've gotcha back."_

"_WHAT'DYA MEAN YA MOVING IN WITH THAT DICK?!" Joey literally screamed at you, and you inwardly winced. You don't know how it got this far; he walked you home one day, and he continued seeing you when your friends weren't around. You found out his name was Seto Kaiba, and he was actually a really sweet and funny guy. You were embarrassed to say that you had a crush on your stalker, but that's how it worked out._

_It's just it was rather sudden when he asked you to move in with him. You didn't expect this from only a few months of dating, but you thought that maybe this was normal in relationships, seeing you've never had a steady one. _

_Or one at all._

_Whatever, the point is your friends are rather pissed when you finally decided to tell them. You and Seto confronted them together, and you believe that's what Joey was really pissed off about._

"_Yug', you have to trust me right now; this guy is bad news! Just please, don't do it!" He sounded like he was begging you, and you felt your heart break a bit. You wanted to make your friends happy, but when you felt Seto's hand gently squeeze your shoulder, our mind was made up. _

"_I'm sorry Joey…"_

"… _Yug', you're making a mistake here—"_

"_If he wants to hang with the stalker, fine, be that way, Yugi. It's not like we've done anything for you ever, you know. What was this friendship to you anyways?!" Anzu screamed, talking everybody but Seto by surprise. _

"_Let's go, he doesn't need us anymore."_

"_Wai— You guys!" You desperately call to them, only to see their backs walking away from you. _

_Seto squeezes your shoulder, "There there, Yugi, you didn't need them anyways. You have men, and I'm the only one you really need in your life, right?" _

"… _Yes, Seto, it seems that way. Let's see our new home!" You said, bracing a smile, even though you wanted to cry. Seto smiled back at you and led you to this secluded neighborhood. You didn't mind; and you thought the house was beautiful. He unlocks the door and holds it open for you. You peck his cheek and walk inside, taking in the beauty of it. You feel arms wrapped around your waist, and you rests your hands on them. _

"_How do you like it?" He asks, rests his chin on your shoulder._

"_I love it, it's just beautiful!" You reply, and you can't stop yourself from smiling. You may have lost your friends, but now you're with the man who loves you, and nothing was going to go wrong ever again._

_Things went wrong. _

_You soon found out that Seto was very touchy-touchy, and wanted a lot of things from you that you weren't so comfortable with. You also found out that he has some major anger issues, and he likes to take them out on whatever was close; usually being you. At first, he would say sorry and hug you and kisses you and make you feel better. You obviously forgave him. How could you not? He said he wouldn't do it again. _

_But he did do again. _

_And again and again and again. _

_Soon, the sorrys stopped. _

_The cute cuddles stopped. _

_The man you once loved was completely gone, replaced by this monster who took his place. This monster broke your phone, he made you stay inside, he made you clean after him, and he made you have sex with him whenever he wanted. You stopped trying to fight back after the first couple times, seeing it was just better for you to get it over with. _

_Life got harder from there. _

_Sometimes Joey would try to visit, but you weren't allowed near the door. He was turned away, and soon, stopped coming all together. _

_You tried to run away once. _

_You suffered the major consequences when you were found. _

_If you were good, he was sometimes let you leave the house, but you had to be back within an hour and a half. That barely left you anything to do except walk the block or maybe run to the library and quickly run back. If you were late, the monster would teach you a lesson. _

_You didn't like this, you wanted this to stop. You just wanted to see your grandpa again, who would be watching him? You know Joey and him were close but would he still be taking care of him? Helping him run the family shop? _

_Mostly, you were scared. You began to fear the common touch, to cringe when voices got to loud, and sob for forgiveness when you did something wrong. _

_You were turned into a pitiful human being, and you hated yourself for it._

"And then, well, after about 3 years with him, I snapped. I wanted out, so I thought the best way would be… You know… Jumping." You guilty look at Yami, who has been looking at you and your hands the entire time, never letting them go once.

"And that's when I fell on you, and here we are…" You end, sadly. You were never one for storytelling. Yami looked at you, a new fire in those eyes.

"Yugi, we're going to get you better, okay? You're going to become the man you once were, before you met… HIM. I'm going to help you as best as I can, this entire staff in his hospital is going to help you, you're going to be okay."

Your name is Yugi Moto, and this is the first time in years you've actually felt hopeful.

**HEY YOU GUYS! THIS IS LATE AND I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! Dx**

**HOLY SHIIIIT THIS WAS A WHOLE SIX PAGES, WAAAY LONG CHAPTER, SOORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**But! I hoped this shed some light, a little back story and whatnot. **

**Please R&R and tell me what you think! That helps and encourages writing, so thank you so much! **

**So, until next time, my little devils~! **


End file.
